


Y

by Kabum7kanra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabum7kanra/pseuds/Kabum7kanra
Summary: PWP开车！开破车！
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 19





	Y

“店长，您最近和爱人吵架了吗？”

宫治听到声音，直起身看向声音的来源。来人穿着店里打工的制服，戴着帽子，帽檐阴影下的面孔看着眼生得很。他淡淡道：“没有，你有事吗？”

打工小哥腼腆地笑了，伸出一根食指挠挠脸颊：“我只是觉得最近很少看到您爱人来探班，所以想问问。”

“没有吵架。”治斩钉截铁地答道。就在这时，他敏锐地嗅到一股信息素的味道，丝丝甜味里引诱的味道昭然若揭，顿时心中警觉起来：眼前这个打工的人是Omega。不知为何这股信息素还有一些熟悉，或许是在店里曾经闻到过；不过眼下的当务之急，是赶紧打消这个可能对他有所误会的Omega试图勾引他的意图。

治把手里的桌布一扔，严肃道：“我爱人不来是因为他怀孕了，无论你有什么揣测，请你自重。”

来人吃吃地笑了，丝毫没有因为治冷淡的语气和内容退缩，反而很开心似的一把拉住他的手，一路引他到厕所。没等治发作，来人便摘掉了帽子，面容赫然是他应该在家休息的怀孕的Omega。

“……治、好听话……”角名狭长的眼睛带着蒸腾的水汽，分明是半发情的状态，他凑上前来，吻住了大脑当机僵在原地的治。湿热的舌头舔吻着他的嘴角，等治回过神想要回应这个缠绵的吻的时候，他发现自己被按坐在了马桶上，而眼前的角名才堪堪拉开距离，便长腿一伸，跨坐在了自己身上。

“等等……！”治总算在这种突如其来的香艳展开里找回了一点理智，他慌忙按住角名已经拉开他裤子拉链的手，提醒道，“医生说现在还不行……！”

角名却没有听他的，他慢条斯理地把治已经精神地站起来的性器从内裤里解放出来，把脸颊贴到治的耳边。他温热的鼻息轻轻地扑在治的耳廓上，像一根轻柔的羽毛直接挠到了他心口：“可是这里的治君、”他故意用手指按摩了一下冠状沟，又接着上下撸动的动作，“好像很喜欢的样子……”

“……”说实话他也确实忍到极限了。任凭谁被要求天天看着爱人在自己面前晃悠、却一口也吃不到，那都是要发疯的。更何况这种情形都持续了快三个月了，让角名不要来店里探班甚至是治自己提出来的，他怕自己会进化出用眼神强奸对方的新式技能。

空气里甜腻的蜂蜜茶气味和雪松的味道纠缠着四溢开来，治用鼻尖探到角名后颈腺体所在的位置，深深地嗅了一下之后，从牙缝里挤出他残存的理智结晶：“……不插入。其他的都可以。”

角名吃吃的笑声又传到他耳边，在情欲的作用下微微发哑的声线含着说不出的情韵和引诱，他说：“呼……我偏不要。”

性器被潮热的肠肉软软地缠绕包围上来的时候，治差点就直接交代了。他猛地喘了一口气，一下子从这个没头没尾的、充满了他个人性癖体现的春梦里醒了过来。

窗外敲着淅淅沥沥的雨声，在宫治刚从梦里转醒的意识和现实之间搭了一座细细的桥。他努力地回忆了一下，睡下去的时候应该是午后的两点……墙上的时针指向了三和四中间的模糊的一点，看来这个午觉睡得时间还不算太长。

下一个让他意识清醒的内容，是室内旖旎的信息素交缠和无法忽视的从下体传来的快感。他困惑地掀开薄薄的空调被，刚刚在他的春梦里出现的对象正含着他的性器舔弄着，脸颊隐隐被撑得鼓起，嘴角边溢出的清液不知是Omega的唾液，还是自己的阴茎不受控制溢出的前列腺液。

“……你在干什么？”治艰涩地吐出了问句，声音比平时低沉了不少。或许是因为刚睡醒，或许是因为被诱发的发情，又或者两者都有。

角名闻言吐出嘴里的阴茎，抬起脸对治眨眨眼睛：“你醒啦？”

开在除湿模式的空调嗡嗡作响，可室内依然有种散不去的潮热感，毫无疑问原因只有一个，就是Omega的发情期。这位发情的Omega换了手上的动作，继续套弄精神地站着的Alpha的性器，慵懒的声线和春梦里如出一辙：“治如果觉得困的话，就继续睡吧。我和这边的治君继续玩就行。”

听听他说的这是什么话，治腹诽。他这样谁还睡得着？

眼见角名又要低下头去含，宫治赶紧坐起身，伸手捏住他的下巴，把他整张脸抬起来。他的Omega似乎是刚刚洗过澡，头发和皮肤都还氤氲着湿气，淡淡的香味随着信息素一起蒸发在空气里，仿佛要将本就错觉十分浓稠的空气搅得更加浑浊。

此情此景与方才梦中的情形几乎要重叠在一起，治听到自己说：“医生说现在还不行……不能插进去。”

被玻璃隔开的窗外广袤的天空亮起一道闪电，撕开了现实的绿幕，宫治眼睛里刚找回一丝清明，却又被角名的一句话拉进了混沌的漩涡里——他侧过脸，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下治的手指，在他缩回手的时候弯起嘴角，声音带着喘息：“……我偏不要。”

姗姗来迟的雷声砸在外头的雨帘，就像角名不大的声音砸中治的脑门，他看着角名的眼睛，一时除了怔愣竟想不出别的反应。

距离他们第一次相见已经过去十多年了，两人都早已不是十六七岁的少年，但是治却恍惚还能找回当初在大巴上对上眼神时的心惊。他当时下意识地伸手，横过手掌遮住了对方的眼睛，口中喃喃道：“……别这样看我。”

别这样看我。我还没有想好要和一个Omega绑一辈子；我不想当一个被配种的Alpha，随随便便沦为情欲的奴隶。

被遮住眼睛的角名莫名其妙：“怎么了？”

“怎么了？”

这不是幻听，治回过神来，眼前的角名微微歪着脑袋问道。他伸手用力抹了一把自己的脸，清了清嗓子：“真的不行，还没过头三个月呢。”

“今天刚过……”角名亲昵地凑上前贴了贴他发干的嘴唇，“……不插入生殖腔、就行。”

“……我怕我到时候维持不住那个理智。”

“那就先交给我吧。”角名把身体往前挪了挪，一手搭着治的肩膀，一手探到后方，扶着高高翘起的Alpha的阴茎缓缓坐了下去。

发情期的Omega后穴分泌的润滑液常常泛滥到滴下来，这也是发情期容易脱水的原因之一。好处自然不必说——即使省去前戏，吞吃性器也毫不费力。就像现在这样。

Omega坐下去之后便不再动作，闭着眼睛调整自己的呼吸。深深埋在角名体内的性器上青筋突突跳着，治单手扶着角名的腰，忍下自己动的欲望，耐心等待着这阵痉挛过去。角名则喘着气，攀着治的肩膀把上半身的重量尽数交给对方，侧过脑袋轻轻蹭他。带着些微湿意的头发蹭在治的脸上，像一段冰凉的丝绸滑过他的皮肤。

治伸手把角名略有些留长的碎发别到耳后，轻轻吻了吻他的耳垂。从队里退役之后角名去打了单边的耳洞，平时倒也不戴首饰，只是用一根简单的银针别着防止耳洞堵死；同一边的耳垂下还新长了一颗小小的黑痣，远看仿佛另一个小巧的黑色耳钉。治看了一会儿，身体先于大脑行动，把插着银针的耳垂包进口腔里。

角名呜咽了一下，治明显感觉到内壁吸绞得越发用力而热烈，嘴里银针的凉意和性器感受到肠壁的热烫对比过于明显，小腹里乱窜的热流更加无所适从起来，最终通通变成性器胀大的原动力。

“呜……”角名喉咙里溢出呻吟，他支起身子，眼神分明带着谴责，治装作无辜的样子看回去，态度很明显：我也没办法，他自己变大的。

“……你这招装无辜还要用多久……”角名轻声埋怨，缓缓摇动着腰吞吐着变大的罪魁祸首。

“……有用、就一直用下去。”治扶着他的腰，手掌下是光滑如瓷器的皮肤，再往下则是微微发颤的、薄而柔韧的肌肉。角名的腰时常塌成一个不可思议的弧度，提醒治这个高中时期的队友身怀绝技，并非传统意味上的娇弱Omega。

两人在标记那天大战了三天三夜，对彼此的身体和敏感点都熟稔于心。角名摆动腰的频率低而缓慢，对被诱导出发情期的治来说反而是一种折磨：“……你把我当按摩棒吗？”

“……太久没做、做了……”角名一直咬着下唇，一张嘴便忍不住在话语里溢出低低的呻吟，“哈……太快、会忍不住射的……”

他的脖子被情欲折磨得发红，却兀自硬撑着还要笑着看自己，颊边的泪痕和止不住战栗的腿根出卖了他挣扎在理智溃散边缘的事实。治心下一动，禁不住凑上前亲吻他被唾液润成殷红色的双唇。角名难得顺从地回应了这个情欲意味并不浓重的吻，良久才微微拉开距离，用气声说道：“……我累了，你动吧。”

治等这句话已经很久了。他扯过枕头垫在对方腰后，把角名整个人放倒在深灰色的床单上，动作大开大合地抽插起来。

“……等等、太快会……！”他的Omega声音里夹杂着慌张和哭腔，随后声音戛然而止，痉挛着攀上了高潮。不知道是不是被呛到，角名一连串咳嗽了好几声，高潮和咳嗽的条件发射让肠壁绞得愈发缠绵殷勤，治被这一阵夹得头皮发麻，好容易才咬紧牙关挨过这一阵射精的欲望。

“……不是跟你说……太久没做了吗……”沉浸在高潮余韵里的Omega喃喃，眼神依然失焦在虚无的空中。治这回吸取了教训，抽插动作轻而快，他俯身亲了亲角名泛红的眼角，小声说了句对不起。

生殖腔早已因为刚才的动作微微打开，龟头蹭到生殖腔口的时候角名微微挣动了一下，抬手揉乱了治的头发。宫治知道他的意思，张嘴咬上角名后颈腺体附近的皮肤，安抚道：“放心，不会伤到孩子的。”

还有七个月……日子真是难捱啊。

室内几乎暴走的信息素终于平息下来，黏腻的甜味和体液的味道渐渐在空调的作用下散去，空气重新变得干燥舒爽起来。窗外的雨势变小了不少，不过因为太阳下山的关系，夜色逐渐笼罩大地，路灯也亮了起来。

宫治看了一眼角名，这个始作俑者半张脸埋在柔软的枕头里，现在睡得正香。他叹了口气，平复了一下呼吸，便下床去厨房准备晚餐了。

END.


End file.
